The following description relates to a column mounted transmission gear shift lever, and in particular, a column mounted transmission gear shift lever having a mechanism to assist movement of the gear shift lever into a park position.
Vehicles may include a column mounted transmission gear shift lever to shift between different gear positions of the transmissions. A column mounted gear shift lever typically relies on an operator to manually complete a shifting motion to actuate the transmission in to the desired gear position.
A transmission may include a leaf spring mechanism within the transmission to overcome frictional forces of the entire system if the operator inadvertently does not complete shifting motion. If the frictional forces are too high, there could be a misalignment between the gear shift lever and the transmission.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a supplemental artificial feel mechanism which is more in sync with the transmission in order to reduce occurrences of the misalignment described above. Further, it may be most advantageous to provide such a mechanism when the gear shift lever is reentering the park position.